


when you move, i move

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: F/M, edo teaches ele to slow dance, fluff insues, sava sibling antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: “What’s going on?” He inquired.“I need your help,” Ele told him hesitantly.“Okay, of course. With what?”“Well…” Ele started before rolling her eyes at herself. This is ridiculous.“Ele?” He asked.“Slow dancing.” Eleonora finally admitted. The phrase came out petulant, and she could hear the amusement lacing Edoardo’s tone in his reply.





	when you move, i move

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @/ritareigns on tumblr: I hope this isn’t too boring but Edo teaching Ele how to slow dance - she’s never slow danced with anyone and Edo teaches her in the kitchen (or wherever u want I just thought kitchen would be cute cuz they bonded in Edo’s kitchen in the sleepover) I thought it’d be an intimate/cute moment for them :)

“You’re hopeless,” Filo announced dropping Ele’s hands and stepping away from her.

“Filooo,” Eleonora whined. “Help me! You promised.” Ele followed Filo out of the kitchen.

“No, Ele, you have no talent. I thought I could teach you, but you need professional help.” Filo told her. Filo walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with a chilled white wine of some sort.

“I do not!” Ele stomped her foot in denial.

“You do, spider. You need to learn to follow. I swear,” Filo told her truthfully. “You just fight for dominance the whole time. You have to trust your partner.”

Ele stood looking at Filo with narrowed eyes. “I trust you fine,” Ele ground out. Filo scoffed immediately at Ele.

“I’m out, Ele,” Filo told her taking his wine into the room and shutting the door. Eleonora was left standing in the kitchen trying hard not to feel exceptionally annoyed at her situation.

Why did she even need to know how to slow dance ‘properly’? She was truly going to kill Silvia for having a theme that required such hardship. Eleonora knew that she didn’t have to dance. She could’ve sat it out, but then Silvia had looked at her with her big puppy eyes and talked about her birthday wish to have a formal dance with proper slow dancing and Eleonora was loathed to deny her anything.

Except apparently, she’s unfucking teachable, according to Filo. It’s not that Eleonora didn’t know how to dance. Of course, she did. But, uh, actual slow dancing rather than swaying just wasn’t her strong suit. She felt stiff and uncomfortable, and she didn’t understand why she needed to learn a box step anyways.

She had other skills. Other goddamn relevant skills to everyday life. Eleonora huffed into her room and sat on her bed, thinking of her options.

It wouldn’t actually matter if she couldn’t dance, but Eleonora didn’t like failing at things. And now she felt like a failure.

Ele groaned aloud and flopped back on her bed.

Nope, not happening. She was not going to pity her apparent lack of coordination. She reached out for her phone noticed it was well past midnight but decided she didn’t care. The party was tomorrow, well, today technically and she was going to learn how to slow dance.

She pulled up her favorites and pressed three holding the phone up to her ear, still lying on her bed.

“Ele?” Edo’s voice was muffled and scratchy, and she knew she had woken him up. She winced, even though he couldn’t see her.

“Hi, sorry, I didn’t think this through,” Ele told him, her voice a low whisper in return.

“Are you okay?” He asked a bit more urgency in his voice.

“I am absolutely fine. This is going to seem ridiculous now that I have woken you up.” Ele sighed. She heard movement through the phone and Edoardo cleared his throat.

“What’s going on?” He inquired.

“I need your help,” Ele told him hesitantly.

“Okay, of course. With what?”

“Well…” Ele started before rolling her eyes at herself. This is ridiculous.

“Ele?” He asked.

“Slow dancing.” Eleonora finally admitted. The phrase came out petulant, and she could hear the amusement lacing Edoardo’s tone in his reply.

“You need me to help you slow dance?” Edo asked. Eleonora decided she might just hurt everyone involved. She hated feeling dumb, she hated giving up control, and she felt stupid for making this phone call.

“Can you help me or not?” She ground out.

“Well, you’re in luck. I attended many formal dance lessons because of my nonna.”

“Really?” Ele asked and felt relief for the first time that day.

“Yes.”

“Great. Come over.” Eleonora demanded. She heard Edoardo chuckle on the other end of the phone, but she could tell he was getting out of bed.

“The lengths I go to for you, Eleonora Francesca Sava,” He teased her.

Ele laughed. “I’ll see you soon.” And hung up her phone. She glanced down at her pajamas, short shorts that barely peeked out over the oversized long sleeved shirt. Ele decided she didn’t want to change. She was comfortable, and it’s not like within the last month of dating Edoardo hadn’t seen her in various types of clothes...and states of undress.

She did go to the bathroom and brush her teeth, just for good measure, though. She was padding around in the living room when Filo re-emerged from his room, the wine glass from earlier empty.

“Why are you just lurking in our living room, Ele?” He asked, his eyes narrowing.

“I’m not lurking. I’m standing. You know, casually. In our living room. Like a normal day.” Eleonora winced at the awkwardness, and she knew that Filo was about to pounce for information.

Luckily, or perhaps, regretfully, their apartment bell buzzed before he could say anything.

“Well, well, well, who do we have calling at this hour?” He asked. Filo turned to the door, but Eleonora was quicker. She buzzed the door open and turned to face Filo, her back against the door.

“Go to bed, Filo!” She scolded. Filo just wagged his finger at her and Eleonora knew this situation was going to get exceedingly more embarrassing before it got better. There was a knock at the door, and Eleonora gave Filo a cold look. Filo, for his part, held up his hands as if surrendering, but the smirk was firmly in place.

Ele turned around and opened the door to see a sleep mussed Edoardo (one of her absolute favorite looks), and she shuffled back, pushing Filo with her butt to get out of the way to let Edo in.

Edo gave Ele a soft smile before turning to look at Filo with wide eyes at the pure Cheshire grin on Filo’s face.

“What can we do for you, Edoardo?” Filo purred. Eleonora wanted this to end immediately.

“Okay, Filo, out. Go to bed. Get your nightly wine bottle and go to your room.”

“Now, Ele, you are being so rude in front of our guest,” Filo replied.

“Filo.” She reprimanded. Filo stood waiting in the hallway, refusing to leave without having more information.

“You are so annoying. He’s teaching me to slow dance! Okay?!?” Ele kept from shouting, but just barely.

Filo began laughing, and Eleonora wondered how childish it would be to elbow him in the ribs. Edoardo stayed silent, but she felt his hand clasped hers, and his thumb ran soothing circles near her thumb. Ele leaned into his warmth.

“She’s fucking awful!” Filo told Edo, ignoring Eleonora completely.

“I’m sure she’s not that bad--” Edo started, but Filo talked over him.

“She’s bad. She can’t relax, and she steps on all your toes. I gave up like an hour ago.” Edoardo tried very hard not to smile, but Eleonora could see the twitch of his lips. She squeezed his hand once in complaint.

“Well we will give it a go and see what we can do,” Edo told him diplomatically.

Filo looked between both of them before deciding that the situation no longer amused him. He turned on his heel and walked back to his room, shouting “good luck,” before shutting his door. Eleonora slumped back against the wall of the hallway.

Edoardo shifted, his body caging her in.

“Hi,” he whispered, leaning down.

“Hi,” Eleonora told him before closing the distance and kissing him firmly. Her kiss was messy and demanding, and she tried to get out some of her earlier frustration out now. Her teeth pulled on Edoardo’s lower lip, and she felt him shiver.

See? She thought to herself. She’s great at many other useful everyday skills.

Edoardo pulled away, panting slightly. “We should dance, maybe?” He asked although she got the impression that he would consider the night productive if she hauled him into her bedroom and did other things besides dancing.

“Yes,” She grumbled. She grabbed Edoardo’s hand and led him to the kitchen, where she had her speaker. She played a mid-tempo classical piece and stood rigidly in the kitchen. Edoardo came to stand in front of her.

“Relax,” Edoardo told her, his hands coming to grab her waist. “This should be fun.” Ele’s pout grew, and Edoardo chastely kissed it away.

“Close your eyes, Ele,” Edo whispered in her ear. He pulled her waist closer to him. One hand gently wrapped around her hip while the other held her hand up. At the very least, she could stand like she knew how to slow dance. “All I need you to do is trust me,” Edo said.

Eleonora’s eyes snapped open at his tone. The teasing affection was still there, but a current of vulnerability ran through his statement. She swallowed, remembering their fight before their reunion that he was leaving her because she didn’t trust him.

She hadn’t then. She did now. But looking at Edoardo now somewhat off-kilter, standing in her kitchen past one in the morning, hair wild, and looking timid at his statement, she knew that maybe Edoardo didn’t totally know that she trusted him with everything. Her body, her heart, her soul.

She nodded gently and leaned into his body. “I trust you completely, Edo.” Edo smiled slightly, his eyes twinkled in the dim light of the kitchen, the soft music playing felt romantic and happy, and Eleonora thought that this might be one of her happiest moments.

It was a mundane one. It wasn’t a grand romantic gesture. It wasn’t anything particularly special. Perhaps, though, this is what made Ele appreciate it so much more. She knew, without a single doubt, that Edoardo would come over any time she asked it of him if he was able. That he would go to extreme lengths for her, with or without her asking. He was solid and warm beneath her fingers, and she felt cherished, always, but especially now.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. It wasn’t a proper slow dance form, at least she didn’t think so, but just this moment she didn’t care. She just wanted to be in Edoardo’s arms.

He kissed the top of her head and took a small step backwards. Before Ele could move her head, look down at her feet, ask a question, Edo gave her instructions.

“All you have to do is follow me.” She nodded against his shoulder and took a small step forward, mirroring his own actions. He continued this. He would take a step, and Eleonora followed. They continued for a few songs. She felt more comfortable. Edoardo would murmur whispers of encouragement. When the fourth song finally ended, Ele grasped Edoardo’s head in her hands, cradling his face. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and leaned back to look at him.

Her Edo.

One day she would make sure that Edoardo knew with absolute certainty that she would follow him anywhere, to any place, for anything without a single hesitation.

But for now, she was content with wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hug.

“Let’s go to bed.” She told him, pulling away and taking his hand, leading him to her room, watching him follow immediately and feeling joy at the realization that, he too, might just follow her anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> title from hozier's movement 
> 
> thanks to the lovely @nnegan13 for support and overall beta'ing magic! 
> 
> Warmly,  
> -SleepyBanshee


End file.
